


family and friends

by dragonprinsessa



Series: the big four [8]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Berk (How to Train Your Dragon), F/M, Fluff, Hiccunzel - Freeform, Meeting the Parents, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22304470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonprinsessa/pseuds/dragonprinsessa
Summary: hiccup takes rapunzel to berk for the first time.written in 2014
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Rapunzel (Disney)
Series: the big four [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605487
Kudos: 7





	family and friends

**Author's Note:**

> yesterday i posted a bunch of old rotbtd one-shots as one work but it felt incredibly disorganized for some reason? so they're being reposted.

“What if they don’t like me?” Rapunzel said as Hiccup lead her through the village of Berk, Toothless trailing behind them.

“They’ll love you, don’t worry” Hiccup reassured her.

“But I’m not Viking-ish at all!”

Just a few minutes ago this had seemed like such a good idea, now though… She really wanted them to like her, but would they really accept a girl like her with a Viking-chief-to-be like him?

“That doesn’t matter, I’m not very Viking-ish either” Hiccup said, but when he saw how uncertain she was he stopped in the track. “Punzie, it’ll be fine” he said and smiled warmly.

“Okay” Rapunzel said and nodded slightly.

Hiccup took her hand in his as support as they walked the last steps to the Great Hall. When they opened the doors, they found a bunch of Vikings in there, talking and laughing.

“Guys!” Hiccup shouted so that everyone would hear him and all of them turned to look at the couple. “This is Rapunzel”

He almost didn’t get to finish the sentence before Stoick had walked up to them and put a hand on Hiccup’s shoulder.

“So you’re the girl my son can’t stop talking about” he said with a big smile. “I’m Stoick”

Rapunzel took the hand he had reached out and shook it.

“Hello, it’s very nice to meet you” she said and tried to hide the nervousness in her voice.

“You were right son, she is very pretty” Stoick said which resulted in Rapunzel blushing.

The big Viking laughed a little before going back to one of the tables where Gobber sat and Hiccup took Rapunzel to the table where his friends were.

“Rapunzel, this is Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Astrid and Fishlegs” he said and gestured to every one of them.

“Hi, I’m Rapunzel” the blonde said and tried a smile as she and Hiccup sat down.

“You’re coming at a great time, we could use another girl around here” Astrid said and Ruffnut nodded in agreement.

“You’re from Corona, right? Do you have dragons there too?” Fishlegs asked enthusiastically.

“No, just normal animals like horses and chameleons” Rapunzel answered and earned a few confused expressions in response.

“Um… What is a chameleon?” Tuffnut asked and Rapunzel laughed.

“Pascal, come up here” she said as she reached down with her hand in the satchel she wore and took up the little lizard.

She put down Pascal on the table and he immediately changed color to match the wood. Several gasps were heard.

“It’s like a mini Changwing” Fishlegs said, impressed.

“Is it true that you’ve lived your whole life in a tower?” Ruffnut asked curiously after a while.

“Yes, it is”

And there she started to tell them of all the years she spent locked up in the tower. And then she told them how Hiccup one day flown past the tower on Toothless, how it ended up with her coming with him out and see the world outside the hidden valley. She told them how they had gotten to Corona on her birthday to watch the lights, and while watching them flying around on Toothless in the air. She told them how the Queen and stopped them when they flew past the castles balcony and that was how she found her real parents. She told them how she since then had lived in the castle as the Princess, while still meeting Hiccup regularly And that Mother Gothel had been found and was now a prisoner in Corona’s dungeon. Lastly she told them that the reason Gothel had kidnapped her in the first place was because of her magic hair.

“Your hair can’t really be magical, that’s impossible” Fishlegs said sounding as logical as he could.

“Have any of you hurt yourself recently?” Rapunzel asked and Snotlout was the one to answer.

“I burned myself on Hookfangs fire this morning, but you know, it just gives a manly scar” he said cockily.

“Where were you burned?”

Snotlout showed the big, red wound on his arm. Rapunzel touched it carefully and he let out a rather shriek cry of pain.

“Like I said, manly” he said while fighting back tears in his eyes.

“I’m sorry! But don’t worry, It will be better soon” Rapunze promised and started to wrap her hair around his arm. When she was done she closed her eyes and started singing.

“ _Flower, gleam and glow  
Let your power shine  
Make the clock reverse  
Bring back what once was mine_

_Heal what has been hurt  
Change the fates design_

_Save what has been lost  
Bring back what once was mine_

_What once was mine_ ”

When she opened her eyes again, she was met with five staring faces, and Hiccup’s laughing.

“Okay, you’re all healed” Rapunzel said cheerily as she removed the hair and showed everyone the now plain arm.

“Oh no, now I won’t get a manly scar” Snotlout said with a fake groan before trying to hide his relived face.

“Come on, let’s show you around Berk” Hiccup said and stood up again, Rapunzel following closely.

Soon all the teens were out telling the blonde everything worth knowing about Berk. Well, except for Snotlout.

“Why choose that when you can get all of this, huh Princess?” he said buffed up his chest.

He had been like that since they left the Great Hall and no one - not ever Astrid - managed to shut him up.

“I’m just saying he’s not the best Viking on Berk”

“Hiccup, would you be angry?” Rapunzel asked as her hand moved towards the satchel.

“Please, do it” Hiccup begged and Rapunzel smirked.

From the satchel she picked up her frying pan and *DONG* hit Snotlout in the head. She was quickly surrounded by laughter.

“Punz, can I have a look at that?” Ruffnut asked and Rapunzel nodded, handing the frying pan to her.

Ruffnut looked at it for a split second before hitting Tuffnut hard in the head and laughing as she did again and again.

“Rapunzel, I think you and I are going to be great friends” Astrid said as she put and arm around the princess’ shoulders.

Rapunzel smiled happily. Why had she even been so nervous for something that went so great?


End file.
